mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magician's Wand
"The Magician's Wand" is episode 1 of two parter episode 22. It first aired on March 25th, 2010. Premise After witnessing Milo cast a magical spell, everyone begins to spread rumours and flee from Gnarly Woods! Summary The episode begins with Alfred and co playing against Cynthia in a game of basketball. After scoring a point, a storm begins to form. The group of children take shelter under a porch nearby, as Alfred grabs Lilly and joins them. Lilly seems frightened by this and Milo tries to calm her down by picking up a stick and pretending it to be sword, then, a magicians wand. As Cynthia tries to tell him to stop acting so goofy, along with Camille, thunder and lightning begin to boom causing the Payne's to scream out of surprise. It is then suddenly an orb of light appears before Milo. It vanishes within seconds and Lilly announces that he must be a magician, however Cynthia is quick to criticize it before the Payne's run away as more lightning strikes. However, finding it weird Alfred decides they should study it first before they decide anything. So back at Hedgequarters he studies the piece of wood/stick Milo had played with. Alfred suddenly mentions that if that ball of light did come from the stick then it should/would have left marks on it. He then turns to his computer and replays the video of the light that he had recorded back at the basketball location. He adds the fact it can explode to be the first clue. Camille goes on to ask if it is fire, or electric as it is sparking. Alfred replays the video a few more times while trying to see if any other clues come from this. Alfred then turns it up and replays the sound the "ball of light" makes. They deem it to be a hissing noise, to which Lilly mentions it sounds like an angry cat. The group heads back to the basketball court behind school to examine the scene, hoping to spot something. Milo is beginning to believe that he did cast magic, but Camille and Alfred really don't think so and continue to look. Milo tries to recast his magic, but nothing happens... Suddenly they notice a burn mark on the back of his shirt! Alfred deems it to be soot upon rubbing it, then notices on a nearby pole the soot it also on it and decides this to be the third clue. About to head to Hedgequarters, they stop as Chloe suddenly flies over to them trying to beg for help. They have no clue what is going on when she explains that Cynthia told her everything and flies away again. Back at Hedgequarters they go over the clues, such as how the hissing noise also sounds like hot water hitting a griddle. Since it was raining, the ball had been so hot that it boiled the air around it. Lilly still wishes to believe the stick is magic, but Alfred soon determines the actual answer and the group quickly leave once more in order to clear everything up so everybody will stop panicking. At the school Cynthia shows up with her cousins once more and everybody begins to demand an answer to what that freaky thing was. She blames Milo as Alfred begins to tell everybody it was really a ball lightning! A rare occurrence that only few have seen and if Milo hadn't been playing around like he was they would have missed it. So thanks to him they saw something they probably will never get to see again. Cynthia, clearly annoyed, leaves with her cousins as Milo begins to laugh it off and say it is a good thing it wasn't magic, before he shows them his "wand" he accidentally broke. Quotes *''Cynthia: "Oh, no! You don't"'' ''---'' *''Camille: "It is just a stick, get over it."'' ''---'' *Cynthia: "I knew it, we're all doomed! It's Milo's fault isn't it?!" ''----'' Trivia *Oddly, Cynthia is with Louise and Gabby at the beginning. But near the end she is with Louise and Tina. Who wasn't there at the beginning. *Tina sounds different in this episode. *Apparently, Lilly is afraid of storms. *One of the only times a mystery is treated as a serious threat. As everybody was beginning to panic due to what Cynthia told them, and Alfred mentions everybody may leave Gnarly Woods. *While comparing the hissing sound to a cat, it seems strange that nobody mentioned it sounded like a tea kettle. *Cynthia is shown with a metal lid on her chest, but when Alfred shows her the Detectaberry, it's missing. Goofs *In multiple instances when Cynthia and her cousins stand underneath the school's porch, Gabby won't be seen despite being right there. *Lilly was shown smiling when she compared the hissing to an angry cat, but not even a second later she's frowning with her mouth open. *Noticeably the stick keeps changing shape/length. *Oddly despite somewhat standing directly in the rain, nobody seems to get wet, at all. *Lilly looks somewhat smaller than how she normally appears as the trio laugh at Milo when he falls over. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h08m03s243.png|First clue discovered, the ball explodes vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h08m44s151.png|Second clue, the ball is hissing vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h10m29s179.png|The last, but not least clue, the ball left a soot marking 16688546_40_1.png Category:Chloe Owl Ep. List Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Episode Galleries Category:Cynthia Eps